


The best thing

by yuehyues



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, champ best boy, give techno justice, not really angst cause i cant, nothing graphic i promise, oc characters cause we dont have enough wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: "When it's my turn...don't forget to help me"Going through something like that alone it's a nightmare, thank gods that Techno has never been alone.
Relationships: Techno (love by chance)/Champ (love by chance), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 201





	1. A week later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tennisuhs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/gifts).



> As the president of the ChampNo nation I came to give No some justice. 
> 
> Also there's 2 Ocish characters because the wlw genre is DRY and tbh this boys deserve more friends.
> 
> (hit me up on twitter @atinysunn)

“When it’s my turn…don’t forget to help me”

That’s all Type could think about, that simple sentence that his friend had told him years ago. He even joked about not helping him at all. He never imagined he’d have to, years later, help him go through something like this.

Dealing with emotional trauma had never been Techno’s forte, he never had to. He was a happy guy. That simple. He had great and supportive parents, an annoying but good brother and awesome friends, who helped him to achieve his dream of being captain of the university soccer team. Even his juniors were pretty great if you asked him.

Hence his seemingly casual reaction to that night. It wasn’t that he didn’t mind what happened. He did, he just didn’t know how to deal with it. It was the first time that he felt that many emotions at once and it honestly overwhelmed him to the point of blocking it completely out of his mind. Or so he thought.

When Type and Champ cornered him at Type’s apartment a week after, No felt like he couldn’t avoid it anymore. Even his friends noticed that something happened. The ever cheerful guy was now dull and looked nervous whenever someone approached him too quickly. Of course his friends were going to notice that.

Type had his suspicions but didn’t dare to voice it, he knew what someone who went through that looked like and right now Techno was checking all the boxes on his list. That is why he took Champ with him and planned this intervention. He asked Tharn and the girls to wait for them until everything was cleared. He knew No would feel too pressured if someone besides him and Champ was to be there too. He also knew how Champ felt for his best friend and how he was trying really hard to not push Techno into talking.

None of the three boys expected to happen how it did. But after going back and forth a few times with “I’m ok guys, I don’t know why are you worrying”, “Nothing happened for real” and “I’m just stressed that’s it”. The inevitable happened, Techno exploded. Amidst tears, screams and whispers, Techno confessed what everyone feared: that night, he didn’t consent anything that happened.

Buried under a ton of blankets, Techno had never felt this cold. Prae was giving him a side hug and rubbing his back, which calmed him considerably. Prae had that effect on people, her aura of calmness and serenity was the complete opposite to her girlfriend’s, Liz, who was currently pacing around the room throwing curses at the air.

“Being a kid it’s no excuse No. He’s not even a kid. God he knew perfectly what he was doing” the shorter girl said.

“Liz, it’s not the time” Prae pleaded.

Tharn was at the kitchen making some comfort food for everyone. No was thankful for the hot cocoa he made him, it did comfort him, just like Tharn always did: without words but with a strong grip that made sure to keep him grounded. Type and Champ were outside on the balcony. Techno had no idea what was going through their minds and, to be honest, he was scared to ask.

“Don’t worry, they just need to process this. We all do” Tharn’s deep voice took him out of his mind. The drummer offered him some food but he refused it, he couldn’t eat, not now, his stomach was completely closed. Tharn just smiled and after offering food to the girls, he walked outside to the balcony. After getting some food, Champ walked back in, leaving the couple alone, he knew they needed some intimacy now more than ever.

Type couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t. It happened to him, it took so long for him to be able to accept that he wasn’t the one to blame, it took so long for him to work through the trauma and be happy finally. It happened to Tar and not only destroyed the life of a kid it also hurt those around him. And now it happened to his friend, the best friend he’s ever had, the most supportive and happy person he’s ever met.

“It’s not fair, Techno doesn’t deserve this” he whispered, a lump in his throat, Tharn simply hugged him tighter, knowing that his boyfriend hadn’t finished yet “And he didn’t even acknowledge what happened. He kept saying that it was his fault because Kengla is just a kid. He is not just a kid. He knew what he was doing” he breathed deep swallowing the tears that were about to fall “it was not his fault Tharn, it was not and I don’t know what to do to make him understand this” Tharn knew, he did. After the whole Lhong and Tar bomb burst, he too had to work on his own mental health. He convinced Type to go to therapy and to make sure that communication was the number one priority on their relationship. So yes, Tharn perfectly understood how Type was feeling and also, Techno might not be his best friend but he was for sure one of his closest friends at this point and he too felt for him.

“Guys, sorry to interrupt but No is asleep. I’m gonna take him to my place so you guys can have your time. I’m also gonna drop off Prae and Liz to their dorm” Champ informed them. Type just nodded and Tharn thanked them and made sure Champ would message them when they reached home.


	2. Angel's voice, angel's smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the group met the girls.

After that confession and fight that almost took Type’s life, Lhong disappeared. He dissipated, evaporated, dissolved, flew. Nobody knew where he went, nobody really cared. He destroyed Tar’s life, Tharn’s trust in people and broke down Type’s protection walls.

Him leaving not only left a hole in Tharn’s life but also on their band. Not wanting to give Lhong the power to eradicate everything he loved, Tharn decided to move on and quickly find a replacement for the vocals. Tum agreed to come back but he wasn’t a main vocalist.

And that’s when he met her.

Tharn was just having a drink at P’Jeed’s bar with Type, when they heard some noise coming from the stage. Suddenly a short raven haired girl jumped on the stage and took the mic. Tharn was stunned, the girl’s voice was powerful but angelic at the same time. He knew he needed her on the band. So he made it his mission that night: not leaving until the girl accepted his proposal.

She did accept. Turns out that the girl, Liz, had been looking for a band since she came back from her year abroad studying in the States. She was a music major just like him and since she had just come back she hadn’t had any time to look for bands yet. Her girlfriend told her that P’Jeed’s bar usually had open mic nights so Liz ended up trying her luck that night.

Type couldn’t believe what he was seeing that night. After talking to the girls for a while, he learnt that they had been together since they were sixteen, that Prae had to basically run away from his own home after her conservative parents caught them and had been living with Liz’s family ever since and that they even went through a whole year a part and still were as in love as they were at the beginning.

As the two musicians became closer, so did their partners. Type was surprised to see how different the girls’ personalities were. Liz was what people would classify as _alternative_ , even with the uniform on you could feel her own personal style, she had to possibly be the most stubborn person he’d ever met, and coming from him that was a lot. Liz was pure electricity, always ready for anything and high on adrenaline. Prae on the contrary was a candid soul, she had this aura of calmness and serenity that could lull the most anxious person. Prae was an engineering student, admittedly with no artistic skills whatsoever, but always supportive of her girlfriend’s passion. She was also extremely patient. Prae was taller and bigger than Liz, who’d often look even smaller behind her bass, in any other person her height would’ve been intimidating, but Prae’s cheerful smile invited people to trust her and he did, Type found himself feeling fond of the two girls, not that long after he met them.

“Are we going to be like them?” Type asked Tharn, it was such a sudden question that the drummer wasn’t sure who were _them_ “Liz and Prae I mean. They’re so in love after years of being together, after almost losing it all. They still love each other like it’s the first day” Tharn hugged him closer and laughed, his boyfriend’s mind still surprised him sometimes.

“Yes we will. I told you and you told me that we’re never going to break up again” he nuzzled Type’s hair “I love you Type, more than anything, more than anyone” he concluded and changed their positions so he was spooning his boyfriend. Type didn’t respond but he moved closer to Tharn and held onto his arm hard, as if he was sealing the promise he once made.

Their first gig at P’Jeed’s bar was also the day the two girls met Techno and Champ. Type and Prae had been waiting for the two boys, while Tharn and Liz were with the band preparing to play. Not knowing that Prae was, in fact, Liz’s girlfriend No clumsily flirted with her, complimenting her bracelet “thanks it’s matching with my girlfriend” she responded flashing him a blinding smile.

“Oh my god she’s gonna hate me now” he half screamed. Champ and Type could only laugh at their friend’s dramatism.

“She won’t, she couldn’t hate anyone. But I might if you keep flirting with her” Liz side hugged Prae who only giggled and snuggled closer to the shorter girl.


	3. Good friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never gone through something like Techno has, so I do this from an empathetic point of view trying to be as much respectful as I can. 
> 
> I'd like to say that there's nothing embarrassing on getting professional help, please get it if you need it don't wait until it "gets better".

Waking up extremely disoriented, Techno sat up on a bed that wasn’t his. He didn’t feel unsafe, he recognized the room almost immediately. He had been crashing here for almost a full week, with the excuse that he had a big fight with his parents. Truth is that trying to sleep on his own bed had become a torture for him. Techno was extremely grateful for having a friend like Champ, he had welcomed him inside his tiny apartment without asking him anything in return, never once pushed him or overstepped his boundaries. No knew that Champ noticed everything about him, every flinch, whine and sob, but never asked because he knew that No wasn’t ready. And for that, Techno was extremely thankful.

Techno didn’t know how he ended up on Champ’s bed, he usually took the couch. The last thing he remembered was feeling exhausted and being sandwiched between Liz and Prae. “I must have fallen asleep there” he murmured. No rubbed his eyes and looked around searching for someone, and there he was sprawled on the couch in all of his glory, Champ wearing only a pair of shorts and drooling over a big cushion. Techno couldn’t contain his laugh at that sight. Champ always looked so imposing and put together, but now sleeping he looked much younger and almost vulnerable “thank you Champ” he whispered before drifting back to sleep.

In the end it wasn’t Type who convinced No to take a few therapy sessions, neither Prae. It was Champ, who begged him almost crying to go to therapy. That scene felt like a punch on Techno’s gut. His best friend, the one who had been undeniably his rock through all of this mess, sobbing and imploring him to go seek help, ended up being what crushed down the walls that No had carefully crafted around him.

“Yes, yes I will go. I promise Champ. Please don’t cry anymore. Please” No cried too hugging his friend back.

The rest of the group had seen how their relationship shifted. After that week at Champ’s apartment, No went back home. But that only lasted for one more week. After seeing how his best friend barely slept a few hours during a week, Champ dragged him and his stuff back to his place.

“You’re staying with me until we figure out this mess” Champ stated and that’s how Techno officially moved in with Champ. Champ also refused to let No sleep on the couch anymore and since the apartment was way too small for a second mattress, they ended up sharing Champ’s king size bed.

It wasn’t awkward at all, they had shared bed before and Champ’s distinct scent somehow helped No relax. After the first two nights, filled with nightmares, Champ decided that he had enough of lying still not doing anything and gathered all the courage he had to hug No through the next nightmare, reassuring him and whispering sweet nothings until the other calmed down.

After a month of living together, the effect that Champ had on No was evident. The captain was less anxious but he had visibly grown attached to the other, not being able to be apart from the taller guy for more than an hour. Champ had noticed it too, hence why he agreed with Type: Techno needed help, the kind of help that only a professional could provide.

“When does the session finishes?” Type asked Champ. They were all waiting for Techno at a cafe right in front of the building where the therapy took place. Type suggested that place since he and Tharn had been going there.

“At seven fifteen” Champ answered biting his nails. He had a bad habit of doing that whenever his anxiety levels spiked up. Tharn observed his friend, knowing well how torturous the waiting was. He understood well because he knew how Champ felt, even if no one had said anything yet. Knowing that the person you so deeply care for is in pain and you have no power to help was excruciating. Tharn opted for just handing Champ a glass of iced water in hopes of calming him down a little.

At seven fifteen pm on the dot, Champ was waiting at the entrance of the building for Techno to come down. Tharn and Type flanking Champ, while the girls had gone back to their place to get it ready for the night. At seven twenty-three, Techno came out of the building, looking worn out and exhausted.

“Bear hug?” Champ approached him. No simply nodded and let his friend hug him tightly “Prae and Liz are back at their place, they picked up pizza and are waiting for us. But if you’re not ready, we can go back home and just sleep everything away or we can watch a movie or whatever you want” Champ whispered only loud enough for No to hear.

To be honest, No felt drained of all energy. He wanted to cry, or curl up in a ball and sleep, or maybe just drown himself in a hot bath. But he knew that he couldn’t avoid feeling anymore and knowing the efforts that his friends were making to keep him safe, was enough to convince him to go for that pizza. After all a pizza and movie night with his friends couldn’t be that bad, especially if Champ hugged him like he usually did.


	4. Champ the hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I made justice to Techno. I loved everything about TharnType and LBC but I genuinely couldn't understand how the same person who wrote Type and Tar's story could also excuse what happened to Techno under the premise of "being in love", I'm sorry that doesn't work for me.

Champ was incredibly happy to see the progress that No was making in therapy. The nightmares had considerably decreased, he didn’t flinch anymore at the sudden moves and the cheerfulness that characterized him was slowly coming back. Champ had been doing everything on his hands to help him, not only because he was hopelessly in love with him but also because he wanted his best friend back, and doing everything also meant fighting with No’s younger brother and Kengla.

If there was something that all of the group wanted to avoid for sure was that confrontation. It came when they less expected it. It was a Saturday morning, no match that weekend, so both Champ and No fooled lazily on the bed. Techno was lying down, head on the pillows and hand absently playing with Champ’s hair. Champ was lying across the bed, head over No’s belly, enjoying the other’s touch, and scrolling on his Netflix account to find something to watch. They had almost decided what to binge on for the day when a knock on the door caught both guys’ attention.

“I haven’t ordered anything” Champ got up to open the door “Did you?” he asked No who looked at him equally confused.

When Champ opened the door chaos unleashed. Both high schoolers tried to get inside the apartment screaming and demanding to see No. Said boy was in pure shock while Champ was trying to block Technic and Kengla and call their friends for help.

It was a mess.

When the reinforcements arrived, Champ and Tharn had to hold Type and Liz back because they were ready to beat the two kids. After half an hour of screams and Technic trying get in to see his brother, who had confined himself inside the security of the bathroom, Champ had had enough of the two kids disrupting the peaceful morning and possibly ruining the progress that Techno was making.

“ENOUGH” everyone stopped, it was the first time that they heard Champ raising his voice. His deep tone mixed with his serious face honestly terrified them all and it effectively stopped all the noises “I’m tired of this mess” he breathed out “Technic, I know that it’s impossible to grasp but your friend hurt your brother. Be responsible for once, I know you’re just a kid but listen to me, the both of you, and try to understand me. Techno is hurt, he doesn’t want to see any of you” Champ felt a knot on his throat and tears threatened to burst “He’s doing better now, but you guys here won’t help him. Accept what you’ve done. No doesn’t want to take legal action but that doesn’t mean that you can get any closer to him. I won’t allow that” Kengla tried to protest but Type shushed him “Leave and don’t come back. When he’s ready he’ll talk to you”

It took Champ several hours and the promise of his favorite food for Techno to come out of the bathroom. After eating and texting their friend that No was fine, Champ knew what his friend needed: a movie, cuddles and crying. So they did that, Champ had learnt over the past weeks that sometimes Techno’s emotions overwhelmed him and crying was the only way to take it all out.

“Champ” No sniffled “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me” he stirred around to face the taller guy “You’ve helped me the most and I know…I do know how you feel and-” to that confession Champ had to stop Techno, he didn’t want the other to feel like he was helping him just to woo him.

“No wait- it’s not! I promise it’s not because-” if someone had the ability to leave Champ speechless that was, without any doubt, Techno. The captain had shushed him pressing a soft but hard kiss on his lips.

“Listen to me ok?” he had taken Champ’s face into his hands “I know that you’re not helping me just because you want to woo me, you’d never do that. I know. It’s-” taking a deep breath and holding onto the adrenaline that the kiss had given to him “I like you. I’ve liked you since forever and I always thought I was too dumb for you to like me back. But then one night Type let slip something that you might like me back and I- I wanted to tell you. I was ready to let it all out but…but then _that_ happened and I lost it and I thought-” No stopped himself “I’m sorry I got carried away” the look on No’s face was something that Champ didn’t like at all.

“Tell me, Techno tell me what you thought” he insisted in a whisper, he had a suspicion of what the other was not telling but he needed No to voice it.

“I- I thought that you wouldn’t like me anymore. B-because of what happened. I thought it was my fault and I thought that you would think the same and not like me anymore and find me disgusting. And I wouldn’t blame you, if you did” Champ was going to protest but the other stopped him “wait let me finish. I thought that. In past tense. The therapist, she helped me see how I can’t blame myself for that and I’ve” he stopped himself again. Champ thought that No was feeling bad again but this time the boy in his arms blushed heavily.

“And you?” Champ questioned, now more curious than worried.

“I’ve talked to her about you. How much you’ve helped me and how I felt about you. She doesn’t know you but she said that after all that you’ve done for me, it doesn’t seem to her that you think that I’m disgusting” Techno said in the smallest voice Champ has ever heard him use.

The confession was a lot to process for both guys. Champ had ditched any idea of being in a relationship with Techno as soon as he learnt what happened to his friend and Techno had ditched any idea of any relationship when he had woken up next to Kengla that morning. They both agreed to take things slowly. Champ knew that No wasn’t the most comfortable talking about anything sexual but he needed to make sure they both new each other’s boundaries.

Cuddles and hugs were fine, in fact, it was No’s favorite thing whenever the two were alone or he felt drained of energy. Kisses were too if they were alone for no one to see. Actually, Techno was really eager to be kissed goodnight and good morning, and who was Champ to deny him of that? Overall, anything kept over the clothes and above the waist was green light and Champ had found a new favorite, hobby which consisted in caressing every inch of skin, that he was allowed to touch, trying to find No’s soft spots that made him giggle and squirm with “Champ stop it tickles”

Techno’s new favorite thing to do, besides cuddling of course, was holding hands. He never felt sense of security that Champ’s hand in his gave him, it was a different feeling than knowing that his friends had his back. It felt intimate. Like it was only their thing and no one else knew. No loved when Champ sneaked a hand into his at the cafeteria while eating lunch, he loved knowing that even if Champ was laughing at Type’s joke or talking to Liz, a part of him was still with Techno.

It was one of those lazy Saturday mornings. Champ was sprawled on their bed, slowly waking up to a Techno curled up next to him hugging his arm, sleeping soundly. Techno had been sleeping way better since therapy started, three months ago. His cheerfulness had almost returned completely. They had recently made public their new relationship status as boyfriends and even if they had already known, their friends had the decency to act surprised and congratulate them.

Feeling No stir next to him, Champ pulled him into a side hug “Good morning” No just whined into Champ’s neck “you’re the best thing that ever happened to me, No”.


End file.
